gorangerfandomcom-20200214-history
J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger
JAKQ Dengeki Tai vs. Goranger is the teamup special between J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and Himitsu Sentai Goranger. It is the first cross-over between two Sentai teams, taking place after the series finale of JAKQ with references to Kikaider and Kamen Riders V3 and Amazon. Plot While investigating a UFO in the Sky Ace, J.A.K.Q. team were caught off guard by the return of the reformed Crime with the Crime Big Four leading Iron Claw's armies. The next day, Queen and Ace encounter a strange woman while arriving to the scene of a washed-up corpse, cornering her with the other members as he as Peggy of the Goranger team who pursued the Sahara Army to Japan. After Peggy reveals the markings on the murdered man's back, the J.A.K.Q. learns of Crime's Citybuster project and the location of the syndicate's island base. Managing to infiltrate Crime's base, Ace and Queen learn of Iron Claw's plan to use the "Citybusters" on United States, the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China, France, the United Kingdom, West Germany, and Japan while he and his forces retreat into space via UFO, wiping out any opposing threat by the time their return as overlords of space. After saving Peggy, Spade Ace & Heart Queen escape the base before they are surrounded for the Crime Big Four and their armies, as Clover King and Diamond Jack along with the rest of the Goranger team. The two Sentai teams manage to defeat the four Crime armies before the Crime Big Four join the fray. But unable to defeat J.A.K.Q. and Goranger in their individual forms, they “combined” to form the super cyborg entity “Big Four Robo”, overwhelming them until Big One arrives and suggest using the Goranger Hurricane Big Bomber combo to destroy the monster. However, though it seemed hopeless as Iron Claw retreats in his UFO and begins to activates the Citybuster, it turned out Big One switched his hand with a remote controlled one that he uses to activate the UFO's self destruct. Thus the Gorangers and J.A.K.Q. manage to finish Crime for good. Characters Goranger JAKQ Villians *Boss Iron Claw *Crime Big Four / Big Four Robo **Baron Iron Mask **General Sahara **Captain UFO **Hell Boxer *Crimers *Zolders Trivia *The first Super Sentai Crossover of any kind. *The first time we hear mentionings of Kamen Rider & Kikaider in a Super Sentai series. *Because of Goranger & JAKQ being Shotoro Ishimori's own creations, the staff for this crossover were able to mention Kamen Rider & Kikaider (which were both created by Shotoro Ishimori), making it safe to say that the Kamen Rider & Kikaider universe are part of the Super Sentai universe. **Super Sentai would soon team up with Kamen Rider in a team-up between Kamen Rider Decade and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger in 2009 and a few years later with all the Riders and Sentai Rangers together, including Goranger, JAKQ, V3, and Amazon. *Kamen Rider Amazon was the only one who wasn't reported to have fought any of the Big Four members. *This is the first Sentai Crossover to take place after the finale of a sentai series followed by Gingaman vs. Megaranger which aired after the finale of the former. It also makes it the first crossover in which the time in takes place in the series is specified with Gingaman vs Megaranger is also the second. Category:Himitsu Sentai Goranger Category:J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Category:Sentai Team Up Movie